Parachutes
by Amber.Smile Baby
Summary: She had a mysterious glow to her. He couldn't kill her, he wouldn't. What could he want with her? Peas R&R. Just got back into writing so take it easy on me. Chapter 3 Up! Yip Yip!
1. Awkward Moment

**Authors note: I don't own paranoia agent just Mylan Mei && Her Auntie.**

* * *

She was something you can stare at, someone no one knew. She was your average girl no wait...prettier than average. She had lovely dark brown hair, magnificent honey brown eyes, a bit tanned skin, and stood tall at five feet. Her name was Mylan Mei. No one knew her last name so they combined her first and middle name. She was very quite about herself but was very nice to people. Alot of gossip groups say her parents were murdered by Lil Slugger, but many refused to believe.

* * *

"I'm so tired." 

She sat on the cafe chair and put her bag on the table.

"School is making me so stressed and staying with Auntie is hectic."

She placed her hands on the table and rested her head on them. Thinking heavy thoughts, she slowly closed her eyes.

"Excuse me miss...miss?"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up.

"Huh?"

"Miss...I'm sorry but we are closing."

"Oh i'm so sorry, I didn't know I drifted off."

"It's okay miss. Just exit within five minutes."

She brushed her bangs aside, grabbed her bag, and quickly left the cafe. She looked at her watch and seen that it was ten till ten. She speedwalked home but noticed there a detour spot on her usual route.

"Oh shoot! Now how am I suppose to get home before ten! Auntie is going to kill me!"

She kicked the detour sign and rubbed her forehead. She sat down on the sidewalk and tried to think of another route to take. There were two routes to take, one is the alley which takes ten minutes and the other was to take the rooftops which would take longer than the alley. She got up and looked down the alley. It looked scary but she hugged her bag closely and pulled her sweater tighter and proceeded.

She walked through the alley with cautious. She wished she had something with light other than that flickering street light. Her heartbeat beated faster and her breathing became heavier. She kept walking warning herself that it isn't safe here. She picked up her walk a bit faster and kept her head up. She then heard a weird screaching sound, ignoring it she kept on walking. The noise then became more louder and closer. She had a huge urge to turn around but she didn't want to.

"Do I dare to turn around?"

She slowly turned around squeezing her bag. Coming towards her was no other than Lil Slugger. She quickly took off running. Running through the alley and thinking wrong she made a wrong turn. Tears running down her cheeks, as she tried to get away. With Lil Slugger on her back she couldn't think of anything but death. She made a right turn and then a left leading to nothing but an eight foot tall fence.

She threw her bag on her back and started to climb the fence crying uncontrollably. Slipping at every step she took she manged to hold on. She then threw her bag and herself over the fence landing on her back. She coughed and sat herself up. She dusted herself off & turned around to grab her bag butinstead of her bag she seen two golden skates.

Stammering and crying she didn't dare to look up.She placed her hands on her knees and brought them to her chest. She sobbed and wiped her nose. Too busy crying to notice he started to raise his bat. He chuckled a bit as he was about to swing away until she looked right at him. He stopped and had a shocked look on his face. She sobbed a bit & pulled herself up slowly. She continued staring at him and he kept staring at her. It went on for another three minutes until she finally spoked.

"Are you going to KILL me or not?"

He twitched and quickly skated off. She stood there while her thoughts overwhelmed her. Seeing what just happened left her clueless. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran home.She made it home at 10:45 and realized she was in trouble. She opened the door and seen her Aunt sitting on the kitchen table. She didn't want to hear it so she went to her room. She threw her bag on her dresser and took a shower. She brushed herhair and layed on her bed. She turned off the lamp and went to sleep thinking of what happened this night. But what she didn't see was Lil Slugger outside her window standing out on the cold street. He looked right up at her window and watched her for five minutes before skating off in the night.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? yay or neigh? i need motivation to help me get through this story. but yeah review review! GO GO!**


	2. Notebook Eyes

**Authors Note: Only own Akio, Mylan Mei, and her Aunt.**

**Akio- He's not gay okay! he's straight. He looks like Tidus from Final Fantasty X. but with brown hair.**

* * *

She awoke to the light beeming into her room. She rose, stretched, and walked to the restroom. Just thinking about what happened last night gave her the chills. She straightened her very curly hair and put some blush on. She wanted to maintain her natural look so she didn't "destory" her face with makeup. She dressed in her uniform, grabbed her bag, and went downstairs. She wanted to wakeup to a huge delicious breakfast, but that was nothing more than a fantasty. She always woke up to a note next to the cigarette ashtray.

"Mylan went to the liquor store,

have fun at school.

Love, Auntie."

She hated these notes more than anything. She threw it away, grabbed an orange, peeled it, and walked out. She ate the orange on her way to school, but felt somehow different today. She felt like she was being watched. She kept turning around everytime she felt eerie. She then arrived at school where she knew all eyes were on her. She walked straight to class and sat way in the back, away from everyone. Mylan had no friends in school. Every student there thought she was pshyco and that her parents were killed by Lil Slugger. Some even thought she killed her parents herself. She put her notebook infront of her face to hide the looks of her classmates. She didn't like school because she had no friends, no boyfriend, and teachers thought she was weird. The only friend she had was 3 years older than her. People thought that was weird.

The bell rang and class started. Every class was the same; learn something, study, and test. Mylan always passed her classes cause there was nothing to distract her. Finishing up her last easy class before going to lunch she sat and waited patiently. Bell rang and every kid dashed out. She walked out slowly. Everybody stared at her as she walked down the hall. She wanted to run and cry, but she held it in. She made it to her spot, on the hill, under a shady tree. She took her notebook out and wrote down what happened so far in her boring day.

"I can't stop thinking about last night. It gives me the chills. Why didn't he kill me? Was I not a victim? Well anyway today it felt like I was being watched. Every corner I turned I felt like a certain pair of eyes were watching my every move. No one was there when I turned around. This feeling stayed with me and its still with me right now. I can't shake it off. I feel so scared but at the same time...safe. Any who school is nothing but hell. No friends, no boyfriend, no nothing. It's like why am I here in the first place? I think after school i'll go to the park."

She placed her head against the tree and looked at the school infront of her.

Sigh "I'm so tired."

She closed her eyes and pictures of last night flashed through her mind. She shot her eyes opened and noticed everybody going in for the last class. She closed her bag and ran to her class. She forgot to grab her notbook which she left behind. As she took her seat in class she scrambled in her bag for her notebook. She pulled her hair and was wondering where the hell could she have put it. She then remembered she left it on the hill when she rested. She wanted to get it so bad but the attention for asking for the pass made her nervous. So she waited till school ended. Time flew and all she could think about was some stranger reading her notebook. Bell rang and she dashed out of class.

She ran to her spot and didn't see anything. She looked around the tree, in the Lost & Found, and checked her bag one more time. She walked up to the hill, fell to her knees. and started to cry. Someone out there was reading her private thoughts and most likely laughing at her writing. She hit the tree and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her bag and walked to the park. She bought a coconut ice cream bar and sat on a bench. She looked around the park and noticed more couples than before. Kissing, cuddling, laughing, holding hands, taking pictures, she wanted that so bad. She finish her bar and threw the stick away. She got up and walked to the shopping center.

She walked quickly to the store "Fei Spirt" the only dress store that made her feel happy. The cashier, Akio, was her only friend. They known each other since childhood. He knew she loved trying on dresses, so he let her try on the new arrivals.

"Mylan here try this one on. Tell me if it's a good sale."

She grabbed the dress and went to a dressing room. She loved it. It was a beautiful yellow knee length dress. It had clear crystals that formed little shapes of leaves. She danced in front of the mirror smiling. She wanted it so bad but there was no occasion. She closed her eyes and pictured a guy next to her. She opened them and saw Lil Slugger in the mirror. She backed away a bit from the mirror but wasn't scared. She walked back to the mirror and placed her hand on the mirror. She smiled a wee bit and felt safe at this point. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She saw nothing but her own lonely reflection. She took a deep breath and sat on the floor.

"Mylan?"

"Yeah Akio."

"Umm...I have to close up the shop in a bit."

"Oh okay. Be right out then."

She slipped the dress off and changed backed into her uniform. She walked to the register and placed the dress on the counter.

"So hows school kid?"

"Okay still no friends or boyfriend. And those rumors are getting faker and faker."

"Ahhh...don't worry about it. You don't need friends anyway kid. You got me and I got you. What more do you need."

"You got a point there."

"So hows the dress?"

"Perfect. Agreat sell."

"You know...I wonder why my Grampa left me this shop in his will."

"Maybe he wants you to sell dresses."

"Maybe...but he use to tell me this shop had a love curse. For some reason you grow attached to this store and you love it like a wife."

"Thats cute. Well I gotta go home Akio. See you tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah come help me with inventory."

"Okay then bye. Sweet Dreams."

She walked out looking back at him. Akio meant alot to her. He was her only friend and he listened to everything she had to say. She loved him and hopefully he loved her too. She stepped foot outside and little breeze hit her face. She checked her watch, "Eight fifty seven. School ends to late. I can't wait till vacation." She walked home taking the shortcut. This time no wrong turns and no Lil Slugger. She made it at 9:15 so she sat on her apartment porch. "Such a nice night. but no notebook." For some reason she wanted to see Lil Slugger. She had no idea why. Just something about him she wanted to see. When he appeared in the mirror she felt forever safe. She put her hands on her cheeks and started to cry.

"How could I say that! He's a killer! I've known Akio longer and I don't feel this safe with him."

She cried and wiped her nose. She closed her eyes and let her tears hit the hard cold concrete ground.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

She shot her eyes open and saw two golden skates.

"What?"

"There...is...nothing...wrong...with..you."

"Ohhh...what would you know your a killler."

"Well lets just say this thing helped me."

He pulled her notebook out and presented it to her. She snatched it and hugged it.

"So you stole it?"

"Well not really. I borrowed it."

"Well you had me worried!"

"Then don't leave it around."

She put the notebook in her bag and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thank You."

She got up and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed his bat and hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground, still breathing. He picked her up, grabbed her bag, and skated away from the apartment with her, in his arms.

* * *

**Okay review! Try to get me over seven reviews. peas! if so i'll put the thirdchapterup really quick! oh and i start school in one day so i might be busy for awhile but remember over seven reviews third chapter on within a snap! so GO GO! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Double Worlds

**Authors note: Sorry it took forever, I joined Cross Country, I have a BF, so i'm on a busy schedule. but now i'm on winter break so i'll make up to you peeps. Yip Yip. On ward with the story.**

* * *

Lil Sluggers POV: 

"She looks so peaceful and heavenly. Her face is natural, eyes...different from what i've seen. She's beautiful."

He stroked her cheek with his fingers softly and stared at her.

" I don't know whats gotten into me. When I see her I feel...I feel...safe like her. She's making me experience something I can't explain. What is this new feeling? I can't see it, taste it, touch it, or hear it. It's making me feel sick and my stomach feels like it's fluttering."

He rubbed his stomach and lied right next to her on the bed. He put his hand in her small soft hands. He played with her fingertips and smirked. He liked this new feeling, it was indescribable but felt good. Her body twitched and he slowly backed away. She started to move, eyes squinting, head slowly jerking side to side, fingers getting movement back and her breathing sped up.

"Is she awaking?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the ceiling. He bit his bottom lip and only hoped that she would remain calm. He held his breath and bit down on his lip harder. She stretched and looked around. She didn't noticed anything at first until she took a second look around the room. She froze when she spotted Lil Slugger. She was scared out of her mind. He smiled and his braces glistened with the morning light. She held the pillow and began to cry.

"Oh no don't cry. I'm not going to do anything I swear."

"Then why am I here?"

"Umm...well...I.."

"Please tell me."

"Thats not important. Just know that your safe."

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She followed a minute later and sat on the couch. She stared at the blank wall for a while until Lil Slugger brought her a cup of tea.

"Here you go."

She grabbed without hesitation.

"Why didn't you kill me two days ago?"

He choked on his cup of tea and looked at her with surprise.

"What?!"

"How come you didn't kill me?"

"Well...umm...I couldn't...you weren't...a...umm...victim."

"Hmm...okay."

She sipped her tea and rubbed her head.

"Man I have a big headache...feels like I was hit with something."

Lil Slugger sipped his tea and smirked. He knew why she had the headache but didn't bother to stir up anymore trouble. He just sat there like he didn't know anything and listened to the quietness between them.

"Well I have to go home now...so...bye."

"No you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I have to take care of that cut behind your left ear."

"Cut what cut?"

She felt behind her ear and felt a medium size cut. It hurt when she touched and when the wind hit it.

"How did this get here?"

"I don't know it was there. I just noticed it but let me clean it up."

He walked to his bathroom and scrambled for the kit. Mylan sat on the couch and wondered why was she here. He then returned five minutes later with the kit. He walked over to her, sat next to her, and pulled out the alcohol.

"Okay this will burn but it will make it much better."

"Just hurry so I can leave."

He patted the cut with alcohol and blew on it. Her eyes squinted in pain but showed no other emotion. He wiped it clean and put a bandaid on it.

"There you go all better."

She turned around and noticed him smiling. She knew he was being sarcastic, like how parents tell there kids when they get boo boos. He got up and returned the kit to the restroom cabinet. She walked to the bedroom to retrieve her things and was going to walk out until he blocked her way.

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"It's not an option. Stay for awhile"

"Well..umm...fine then."

She placed her bag on the counter and sat on the couch. He stared at her and wondered what she was thinking.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Don't worry."

"No...why did you bring me here?"

"You know what this was a mistake just go."

"NO...why did you bring me here!"

"Just go now."

"NO answer me. What you don't know what to say. Just say it!!"

"Well...umm..."

"Say it! Spit it out!"

He started to sweat like crazy and his hands were turning in fists as they trembled.

"Why did you bring me here!!! WHY WHY WHY!!!!"

He had to get away from her so he started to make his way to the bedroom but she was following him still yelling why. He couldn't take it no more his anger was rising and he felt embarassed if he told her the truth. He slammed his fists against the wall and yelled,

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!!"

He walked into his room and slammed the door. She was shocked and scared for her life. She didn't think he would respond like that. She just wanted to know but anger got ahold of her somehow. She put her head to his door and knocked, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer.

"Hey Lil Slugger."

"Go Away!"

"I'm sorry...I.."

The door suddenly swung open and she back up quickly to the wall. He was angry and she was scared.

"Sorry for what!!"

"Well sorry for..."

"For what...being annoying?"

"No..."

"Being a stupid dumb brat."

"No..."

"For being a whiny bitch who's on my back."

She caught her breath. She couldn't believe that word...he said it to her. It was towards her. Tears started forming and her heart ached.

"Awww...whats wrong baby brat? Sad? Well this is how it is doll!"

"Stop...please."

"Please?! No this is how it felt when you were on my back."

He continued yelling at her, making her cry more and more until she dropped to her knees. He looked at her and thought he turned the off button on her. She then screamed,

"I HATE YOU! Leave me alone!"

She ran, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She ran down the eight flights of stairs and sat on the last stair. She cried and cried until she felt a prescence behind her. She wiped her tears away and hugged her knees.

"Go away...you aren't going to make anything right."

"Ummm...I'm sorry and thats it."

She looked up at him and stood up.

"Thats it? After you called me a bitch! Yeah okay its okay Lil Slugger...lets go back and skip in harmony. You idiot! That means nothing, you can't take back what you said. I don't forgive you and I won't ever forget this."

She shoved him and ran outside the building. She looked around and notice that this place was made of nothing but dark cloud. The people there were made of clay. She hugged her bag and wandered about looking for a way home. It's been twenty minutes and yet no way home. She sat in an alley and cried again. She quietly said to herself,

"I want to go home. Lil Slugger you're a two face bastard. I never want to see you again."

"Well that's fine with me."

She looked up and saw him.

"Please leave me alone, I just want to go home."

He took her hands and frowned a bit.

"Fine then. Close your eyes and don't open them till I say."

She shut them and only hoped he wouldn't kill her. He mumbled a bunch of words that she couldn't make out and then said,

"Open."

She shot her eyes open and noticed she was in her bed. She looked at her clock and it was 10:15pm. She looked out her window and noticed it was dark. Has she only been gone for a short time? She ran to the living room and seen her Aunt. She didn't want to disturb her but she had to see if she had been gone forever.

"Auntie?"

"What Mylan."

"How long have i've been gone."

"Well you were here all the time unless you snuck out."

"Oh no I...guess...I fell asleep."

"Well okay go to bed then."

She walked to her bedroom, showered, changed into pajamas, and lied on her bed. She thought of this whole day, how Lil Slugger hurt her. She just shook it off, closed her eyes and before she fell into a deep sleep she whispered,

"I'm sorry Lil Slugger."

He lied on his empty bed just thinking of what he done to Mylan. He never wanted to make her cry...he just wanted to be near her. How stupid that would of sounded if he told her that. He closed his eyes and said to himself,

"I miss you Mylan. I'm sorry for what I've done. I just want you to want me and to be with me. Just be with me for eternity. I care about you."

* * *

**Yip Yip! Review. **


End file.
